


accidental light

by brosura



Series: sack of ffxv crumbs [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, goin out gettin drunk stealing someone else's pizza, implied alcohol consumption, just some young escapism in an overwhelming situation, u kno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brosura/pseuds/brosura
Summary: Noctis, Prompto, a night out, and the escapism of irresponsibility.





	accidental light

**Author's Note:**

> written for a sensory prompt on tumblr: "the relief of fatalistic recklessness"

Their breathless laughter reverberates in this forgotten Lestallum alley, bouncing up and off the walls until their voices and hurried footsteps intertwine like their clammy fingers.

Noctis doesn’t know exactly why they started running.

He only remembers that Prompto had startled at someone yelling - maybe at them, maybe not - and started pulling him along. He’d followed because following Prompto came naturally. And he remembers that bright giddiness swelling in his chest until it escaped as the first of many shaky laughs, half from the drunken delight that he might be doing something  _wrong_  and half the familiar reverie he felt whenever he knew he was in a moment with Prompto that he would hold close on the nights when heavier things sat on his chest.

A night like what this one almost became, in the wake of his visions in broad daylight.

A night like the one he could have had, sitting in the numb, lightheaded haze after the hours of sharp pain in his temples and knowing this was the price of his bloodline, that this was the weight his father carried, that  _he_  would carry, to the same end.

A night that ended when Prompto brushed his bangs away from his forehead, gave him the briefest of kisses there and the most conspiratory of grins before taking him by the hand. They’d snuck past Gladio and Iris chatting in the main room and into the still hot air of the Lestallum night, alive with the sound of strumming guitars and the quiet buzz of people enjoying a night out after work.

He’d let Prompto lead him to a bar, let him order them drinks, watched with growing warmth in his cheeks and a blissful numbness in his skull as Prompto smiled at him from over the rims of glass cups and aluminum cans in the low light. It had felt so normal at the time - sitting with Prompto in some bar, running fingers along knuckles over the table, laughing at something Gladio did or Ignis said - that it was almost jarring.

He hadn’t felt normal like this since  _before._

So he let it get to his head, let the lightheadedness of the last few hours mix with the liquor and become something else. He’d hurried Prompto out of the bar to link arms with him and stumble around the streets in the still lively hours of the night, leaning close and laughing as they walked, not caring that anyone could recognize him, that anyone could recognize he was  _drunk._ He talked too loud, bought more food than he was prepared to eat and ate it anyway, dragged Prompto with him to dance to some song he didn’t recognize.

And he’d ran. He’d followed Prompto away from some man that they’d maybe, perhaps, forgotten to pay.

Until they were here, breathless and leaning against the cold wall hidden away in this alley, hands still linked together.

“We made it,” Prompto says around an intake of breath.

“We did,” is Noct’s response as he grins in childish delight.

And Prompto returns it with a grin that’s sly and confident, mischievous in every way, and the rush of affection overpowers everything else in Noctis until all that is in his mind is Prompto. He kisses him then, head swimming with the memories of the past few hours, already so precious that he’s loathe to leave them behind.

He knows, somewhere in his mind, that this can’t last forever. Not this moment, not this night. Not even this feeling.

But he’s here now, with Prompto, kissing in some alley like they’re teenagers again and there’s nothing and everything to lose. He’s here, warm and content and reveling in it, if only for the moment.

The shaky breath he releases between them when they separate still feels light as it leaves his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> now i know what you're wondering and don't you worry: ignis paid for the food they stole
> 
> if you liked the fic, please feel free to drop a comment or hit me up on my [tumblr](http://brosura.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/bigkatsanctuary)!!


End file.
